new alien at hogwarts
by ljmhays
Summary: ben Tennyson receives distress call late on night and goes to find out what it's about. when albedo sends him to a different dimension he turns into the very first alien at hogwarts
1. the evil plan

It all started late a night in a little town called bellwood home of the famous hero Ben Tennyson. Ben was in his room sleeping after a hard day of fighting off vilgax for like the millionth time by his count. All of a sudden the ultimatrix was beeping which only meant one of two things, either it was busted again, or there was a distress call. When he woke up he said to his watch "hello where are your coordinates". the person said "I am at the place you call Mr. smoothie". Ben said "okay I'll be there in about 10 minutes".

10 minutes later

Ben was walking into the Mr. smoothie parking lot and said "hello where are you". Ben then said to himself "huh must have gotten his ship up and running before I got here" and turned his back to leave. He then heard a laser shot get shot at him and before he could react he got hit in the back with it. The villain that shot the weapon said "well now that Ben 10 is out of the way I can move along with my plans" and stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it was albedo.

In a mysterious forest

Ben was waking up and he tried to figure out where he was but all he saw were trees. "maybe if I transform I could see get up into the sky to see where I am" said Ben. He then activated the ultimatrix and selected the hologram of big chill and slammed the watch down. As soon as the green flash died down he was turned into a alien that looked like a star system or the whole universe and said "alien x seconded flying motion carried". he then jumped into the trees to see if he could see anything that could tell him where he was.

I know this isn't much of a chapter but this is how I plan on starting the story I gets way better later on. also I made a few changes to this chapter because I just got done watching an episode of ben 10 alien force x equals ben plus 2. so I thought I would use a alien


	2. ben's and ginny's problem

At the same moment that alien x flew up into the air ginny weasly was walking right into the lair of the acromantula unknowingly. As they were coming at her alien x was standing between them and her and she let out a scream. Alien x then said "seconded spider sleeping motion carried". as he said this he was raising up one arm and drew a circle in midair and shot it at the spiders and every single spider fell asleep. He then said to ginny "they wont be waking up for a month". then all of a sudden he froze up and ginny tried getting him to follow her but found out there was something wrong. She ran back to the castle as fast as she could. The first teacher she ran into literally at the castle was non other then professor Snape the most hated teacher there. At this moment she forgot her hatred toward him. "and after saving me from the giant spiders he just froze up I couldn't snap him out of his trance or whatever". Snape regarded her as thought he believed her and then said "miss weasly there is no such thing as a man made out of darkness and stars. Now please do us all a favor and return to the real world from your fantasy world". she then just ran past him to the headmasters office and said to the gargoyle guarding the entrance "lemon drop". she ran up the spiral staircase as fast as she could not worrying if there was an important meeting burst into the headmasters office. The sight that greeted her was the headmaster Albus Dumbledore talking with the minister of magic Cornelius fudge. Dumbledore then said "what is it miss weasly" and ginny went into explanation of what had happened to her. After she was done fudge said the same thing that Snape said to her but with kinder words. She then said "professor Dumbledore what do you think". Dumbledore then said "lead me and Cornelius to this darkness and star man.

20 minutes later

Dumbledore was looking over alien x for a moment and said "well miss weasly you have most certainly made the most astonishing discovery since sliced bread". even though this could be a life or death situation for alien x she couldn't help but smile at what Dumbledore said. He then performed some complex looking magic on alien said and said "mysterious very mysterious indeed" and ginny asked "what's mysterious". Dumbledore then said "well this stranger seems to be one in 3 minds" and then noticed the strange hourglass symbol on alien x chest. He then said "was this symbol on his chest when he saved you miss weasly". she said "yeah but what does that have to do with anything" and Dumbledore replied "well I think that this is well normal from where he comes from" ginny then said "so you mean that we cant do anything for him". Dumbledore said "oh I never said that all I said was that it think this is normal from where he comes from. We need to send someone in there to fish the smaller mind out because I have a feeling that that symbol. I think that it is a self destruction device unless the person is changed back to where he was.

Meanwhile inside alien x

Ben, belicus, and serina were all facing one another and they seemed to be arguing. Ben was at his wits end with these two and started saying some stuff to them. All he knew was that these two were suppose to be the most powerful beings in the universe and that they had been locked in eternal argument. After not being able to stand their arguing anymore he just flew off from where he was to somewhere else. He then went into another area of alien x just to be with his own thoughts.

Back at the Hogwarts forbidden forest\

Dumbledore was explaining to ginny what exactly she had to do. "then all you have to do is get the two other minds agree on something and that is to let the young man out of their control". ginny said "so piece of cake" and Dumbledore said "not exactly the two minds you have to persuade and the minds of anger and aggression and the mind of love and compassion. Once you do that the two of you should land right here after a flash of some sort. Are you sure your ready for this miss weasly". ginny replied "he saved me so I have to pay him back somehow. This Is the only way I can think of paying him back". Dumbledore then said "okay then on three one two three". he then waved his want and ginny's body stayed behind but known to Dumbledore and fudge her mind was inside alien x


	3. alien x is controled

Inside alien x

Ginny couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful for a place of darkness looked. "wow this place is so pretty" she gave her head a shake "I cant be distracted by the look of things I have to find the person in this". she started floating forward while trying to find the person in there. After about 20 minutes of searching she found someone and when she went to see who they were she asked them who they were. "the two faces looked at her and one said "I am serina the voice of love and compassion" and when she looked at the other one it said "and I am belicus the voice of rage and aggression". ginny said to them "so you are the ones that professor Dumbledore told me to watch out for. I know that there is one other person stuck here and I really want you to let him free of your control". serina then said "sorry but before he came along me and belicus were always in a deadlock. When he arrived we had finally found a tie breaker so as you know we cannot let him go". ginny said "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice Spellius reversio". but nothing happened and she said "what is the meaning of this that spell should have reversed this one". belicus said "the cause of this is not a spell it was a piece of technology" and ginny said "what do you mean". serina then said "well the person you mentioned was still in here dialed up this alien life form. Even though he didn't know what would happen he decided to transform into this one and now he is stuck as our tie breaker". meanwhile Ben was still floating in about 20 minutes from belicus and serina and ginny suddenly appeared next to him. He then said "who are you what do you want" she said "look I mean you no harm I am here to try to get you out of here". he said "there is no way out of here the only way that we could get out of here is busted by serina and belicus. By that I mean that they made it so I cant change back no matter how much I want to". ginny then said "they said that you dialed up this form" and he said "yeah I meant to go big chill to see if I could find out where I was because I woke up in the middle of a forest". ginny then said "you woke up in the forbidden forest" and he said "yeah all I remember is a gun being fired and a pain as though my spirit was being ripped from my body. It could have been any of the criminals I have beaten before to send me here so they could complete whatever evil plan they want". ginny said "mind if I see the device that trapped you here". he then held out his arm and on his wrist she saw a green watch with a hourglass symbol and a dial. She said "I know I have seen that symbol before" and slapped herself on the head. "I know where I saw it before it was on the chest of the alien life form that we're stuck in". Ben then said "yeah the watch does that because it times out after 10 minutes so the alien's personalities don't take control over me but that failsafe obviously didn't work". ginny said "mind if I try something" and ben replied "go ahead I couldn't do anything at this point". ginny got her want out and said "repairo" and there was a flash from the watch and to ginny everything went black. The next thing she saw was Dumbledore standing over her and said he said "so I guess it worked". ginny looked around and saw that alien x was still standing before them and said "from what I can see no it hasn't". then alien x in bens voice exactly said "thank you for helping me get control of my body again. But unfortunately I am still stuck in this form". Dumbledore then said "well I think that I will be able to help you out with being stuck. So every week or so you should come to my office and I will try my very best to get that device up and running again". Ben then said "just for the future records this device as you put it is called the omnitrix". Dumbledore then said "so wait if you don't change back then the omnitrix will not self-destruct". Ben then said "no all it does is let me basically exchange my DNA with the DNA of any alien species as long as it is in the omnitrix's database".


	4. the prophecy distruputed

One week later

Ben was actually getting use to walking around a school of magic and was actually getting along with everyone, well almost everyone. Ben was still stuck in his alien x form and when the slytherins saw him the worst of them Draco malfoy said "whats up with the walking solar system". at that point Ben was about to send him to a completely different dimension but with Ginny persuading him he dropped it. One night as he was in Albus Dumbledore's office Harry Potter walked in and just marveled at the sight before him. Albus Dumbledore just said "ah I am quite surprised that you haven't met the new student yet considering all the time he has been spending with miss weasly". Ben then got up and shook hands with Harry and said "Ben Tennyson but just call me Ben" and Harry said "okay weirdest night ever. But anyway professor Dumbledore I would like to report something a teacher is doing". Dumbledore said "and to which teacher you would you be referring to" and Harry said "umbridge". Dumbledore corrected "professor umbridge Harry" and Harry said "okay professor umbridge". Dumbledore then said "and what has she been doing" and Harry just showed him the back of his hand. Dumbledore said "she has been making you write with your own blood with the blood quill I see". that was what pushed Ben past him limits and said to Dumbledore "let me teach her a lesson" and Dumbledore said "no the reason is while what she is doing in her detentions you are my personal guest. if any harm were to befall any of my staff or students I would have to ask you to leave and I doubt you want to be stuck in the form forever". Ben just sat there and said "okay but at least let me talk to her". and Dumbledore then said "no she is my teacher even though I was forced to have her teach by Cornelius it is my responsibility to talk to her". Ben then said "okay just make sure that she doesn't do it again. Harry right let me see your hand". Harry held out his hand and Ben saw that he had been forced to carve the words I must not tell lies into his own hand. He then drew a visible circle in midair and made it go over Harry and It instantly healed his hand. Dumbledore then said "what have you done Ben". and Ben said "I just healed his hand". Dumbledore then said "no I mean his scar has disappeared". Harry then thru instinct shot his hand to his forehead and to his surprised felt no lightning shaped scar. He then said "you mean no more pain, no more weird visions, and no more destiny to have to fulfill". Dumbledore then said "well there is one thing you need to know before you start celebrating" and pulled out a basin with ruins carved on the side of it. Dumbledore then said "there is something I should have told you a year ago before the triwizard tournament started. I guess now is better then never there is a prophecy concerning you that I was the one who heard it". he then touched his wand to his temple and when he withdrew it there was a sliver strand clinging to it. He then deposited it into the basin and touched it with his wand. From the basin a image of the divination teacher at Hogwarts and out of her mouth was "a boy will be born as the seventh month dies with the power to defeat the dark lord. He will be born to parents to have trice defied the dark lord. He will have the power that the dark lord knows not. One must kill the other in the end for neither can live while the other survives". as soon as the image disappeared Ben and Harry were staring at Dumbledore and he said "so now that you know it was imperative that you were to keep that scar because voldemort had marked you as his equal and that means that you had the power to defeat him. That power was the as the prophecy said the power the dark lord knows not meaning voldemort doesn't know just how powerful you are. And what he still fails to understand is how powerful you will be as long as you can love. Harry then said "what on earth does love have to do with this" and Dumbledore replied "you know how your mother sacrificed herself which let you live". Harry said "yeah so" Dumbledore then said "so when she sacrificed herself she invoked a powerful type of magic. This type of magic was invoked when I finalized the spell which gives you a type of shield. The only way I was able to keep this magic active was to have you live with the dursleys until you were of legal age. As long as you lived with a blood relative of your mothers the barrier would stay active until you were 17". at this point Ben jumped in and said "wait the legal age of adulthood is 18". Dumbledore said "in the wizarding world the legal age is 17 so do you think you can defeat the dark lord since you threw off the prophecy". Ben said "you kidding in this form I have all the power in the universe at my disposal I think I can defeat voldemort with less then a thought". Dumbledore said "I hope so because if you cant then the fate of the whole wizarding world is on your shoulders". Ben then laughed and said "no problem in fact I will get rid of him now". Dumbledore said "there is one thing you need to know first". Ben said "and what is that" Dumbledore said "before his downfall 15 years ago voldemort had sealed part of his soul into items that could revive him again". Ben then said "so what are these things called". Dumbledore then said "they are called horcruxes". all of a sudden Ben then turned around and walked out the door leaving Harry and Dumbledore wondering what he was going to do

I'm going to put a small pause on this because I just thought of something good and I plan on completing it before I finish this


End file.
